


【枪机】hiraeth

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 清水





	【枪机】hiraeth

枪刃把才装了一半不到的纸箱搬上陆行鸟车时，腕上那块生锈的手表刚好显示凌晨一点。他疲惫地靠在车棚边上喘气，胡乱地撩起上衣擦了擦脸上的汗。  
这是他最后一天待在这个家了。这个外墙刷得土黄老气，只配了一个地下室的屋子就安了几个必要的家具，不大的院子里空荡荡地没有种一盆花草，只在中央摆了一个用到快报废的木桩。窗户的玻璃在之前的争吵中被子弹打裂了没有换新的，连大门的锁孔被钥匙划到掉漆也一直将就着用下去。可就是这么间看上去简陋得不能再简陋的麻雀屋子，他竟然从中午拖到半夜，思考了十几个小时才整理出为数不多可以带走的东西。毕竟这里是他和那个男人共同生活了几年的港湾，每一件物品都早已烙上沉甸甸的印记。  
差不多该走了吧，枪刃念叨着最后一次走进屋子准备关灯锁门，却看到了茶几上放着的一本相册。这本相册枪刃始终放在自己床头，想念男人的每个夜晚都会翻开来看一遍再抱着美好的回忆入眠。然而真当他下决心要离开了，他又开始犹豫要不要带走这本珍贵的相册。他心想既然都结束了，何必活在回忆里折磨自己呢？  
……  
算了，最后一眼，再看最后一眼吧。  
枪刃像个泄了气的皮球一样“扑通——”一声坐到沙发上，翻开相册后映入眼帘的第一张照片便是在酒吧里初遇那个男人时自己偷拍下来的。那个时候的男人还没有留胡子，下巴刮得干干净净甚至连头发都剪成寸板头，坐在吧台边上一个人喝酒。在昏暗的灯光下男人穿着一身黑色西装耳朵后还夹着抽了一半的烟，右手正随意地把玩着心爱的火枪，路过的枪刃不知怎么地就对这个陌生人一见钟情。他主动走上前搭讪，回应他的是一双灰蓝色的深邃双眼，和长达一分多钟的沉默。枪刃至今还记得那个夜晚男人酒都没喝完就起身走人了，留下他自己一个人在原地内心里小鹿乱撞。  
翻到相册的第二页，是男人与魔物战斗时的画面，由于当时场面比较混乱所以直接拍糊了。枪刃想起来那是他和男人第一次搭档讨伐魔物，虽然准确地说是他在冒险者行会天天蹲守蹲到男人出现并假装偶遇发出的邀请。男人在战斗的时候依旧那么冷酷，每一次射击和召唤炮塔的动作都那么潇洒，看得枪刃眼睛都呆了差点断了连击。“喂，你小子不去打怪在那边乱拍什么”，枪刃现在都记得当时自己偷拍暴露被男人怒吼，惊得手里的魔机刃都快握不住了。完成任务以后男人说了他一句“废物”就走了，连报酬都懒得领。  
“咱们玩枪的最忌讳的就是动感情，记住，子弹是冰冷无情的，别让感情影响了射击速度”。  
枪刃突然想起他鼓起勇气告白的那天，男人叼着烟头对他说的话。有了一次勾搭成功的经历后枪刃就像个开了全减吃十六层易伤的头铁娃一样接二连三地向男人发出邀请，尽管每次男人都表现出一脸不屑，但每次都会把火枪和弹盒擦得锃亮同枪刃一起出发。在任务中男人不停指导枪刃该怎么优化输出，该如何安排减伤轴，战斗结束后也没有把受伤的枪刃丢下而是耐心地半跪着帮枪刃包扎。枪刃不知道为什么男人会耐着性子如此对待自己，一边骂自己一边又催促自己快点跟上，不过久而久之他也习惯了跟在男人背后，安静地注视男人看上去孤高的背影，这让他能够安心，能够在陷入慌乱时快速冷静。  
年轻人到底还是冲动藏不住心思，面对这样一个又像导师又像大哥哥的人，笨拙的枪刃还是没忍住说出了藏在心底的话，得到的自然是残忍的拒绝。男人破天荒地拍拍他的脑袋，说等到他真正长大了再谈论这事。  
枪刃记得在那之后男人仿佛消失了一样，同时还带着他懵懂的爱意从他的世界消失。第一次尝到失恋的苦味的枪刃只能不停地接收任务，想靠不停的战斗和厮杀来麻痹自己。然而在战斗时他总是不由得想起男人的教导，每一个字每一个词都像梦魇一般缠绕在他心头，即使他杀到再也扛不起武器，杀得浑身是伤，也还是忘不掉男人的声音。失魂落魄的枪刃开始沾染烟酒，试图让自己烂醉于苦涩的烈酒里，让自己迷失在窒息的烟雾中。  
思绪逐渐脱离现实的枪刃感到轻飘飘地，他仿佛看到了五彩的天空，又看到了雪白的花海，眼前的景象如无数张幻灯片一样飞快地变换，最后却又定格在男人的身影上。还是那张棱廓分明的脸，那双灰蓝色如湖面般的双眼，枪刃没想到在幻觉中还能见到朝思暮想的男人。他想要走进男人，想要触碰男人，可男人的幻影却在伸手的瞬间消失一空 。没了，连最后的一点幻影都失去了，枪刃突然崩溃一样趴倒在吧台上泣不成声。  
“我就出去一趟，你怎么瘦了。”  
过了很久，一个熟悉的声音将他唤醒，哭得大脑有点缺氧的枪刃呆滞地看着面前一身尘土脸上多了道疤的男人。他有点分不清这是幻觉还是现实，几个星期或者是几个月未见的男人看上去似乎有点沧桑的味道，然而这次他不敢伸手，生怕他再也见不到男人。男人没有说话，沉默地用双手托起他醉得通红的脸，用粗糙的手指擦去他眼角的泪水，等他不再哭泣后又把他手里的烟和酒杯都拿到一边，最后背着他回到了暂居的地方。后来的事枪刃记不太清，回到男人的屋子后他的酒劲上头，撒了酒疯后似乎失去了意识。再次清醒时已是次日，头疼欲来的枪刃从陌生的床上坐起来，意外地看到他身旁还在熟睡的男人。  
现在枪刃看着这张男人的睡颜，食指不禁在男人脸颊上的伤口处抚摸。他听说男人那段日子去偏远的山区执行任务，一时大意被敌人刺伤。听完之后枪刃心里一紧，不停地问男人疼不疼，男人只是面无表情地说了句没事。后来男人允许他住下，而这一住就是好几年，没有告白，没有仪式，就这样成为了伴侣。  
枪刃继续往后翻看那些照片：他们第一次牵手时男人手里还攥着一把糖果，他拉着还在吃冰淇淋的男人过来不情不愿地合照，他们一起出航钓鱼时男人脱钩的画面，他们带着丰厚的报酬去餐厅大吃一顿桌上摆满了食物……每翻到一张照片，当时的景象都历历在目，纵使过去了数个年头依旧宛如昨日。枪刃看着照片里的自己越来越成熟，而男人则开始留起胡子嘲笑自己即将奔三，枪刃还记得他说在他心中男人永远不会老，然后被男人踢了一脚说多大人了还恬不知耻。枪刃想了想这么些年他都是在男人的打骂中过来，竟然也嬉皮笑脸地接纳了男人的所有，眼下他又开始怀念男人的刀子嘴，怀念男人傲娇闹脾气时可爱的样子。  
他现在会在哪里呢？  
一个无解的问题罢了。枪刃揉了揉眼睛，看了这么久相册以后他突然想点支烟缓缓脑袋，虽然他在和男人同居以后就戒掉了烟酒，毕竟他不再需要消愁了。刚刚整理东西的时候他找到了男人没有带走的几盒烟和火柴，枪刃滑动火柴点燃烟头，放进嘴里猛吸一口的时候呛得眼泪都流出来了，他赶紧把烟吐出来掐灭，又剧烈咳嗽了数十次才缓过来。枪刃虚脱地瘫倒在沙发上，双手已经没有力气翻动相册了，但是他混沌的脑袋却依旧放电影一样回顾他和男人的过去。  
那些美好的不美好的回忆如巨浪般涌来，冲刷在枪刃干涸的心上。他还记得与男人亲密的夜晚，精疲力尽以后他继续撑着晕乎乎的脑袋偷偷亲吻已经入睡的男人，第二天把睡醒时看到男人乖乖地躺在怀中后会心满意足地呼吸男人脖间的味道。尽管他们都不是沉迷肉体欲望的人，有时候也会带着战场遗留的冲劲在亲密时扭打撕咬，或是带着愤怒冷漠而蛮不讲理地反复索取。他们在彼此身上留下印记，在脑海里记录下对方血液的味道。但枪刃最喜欢的还是把男人抱在怀里，不用多言，只用静静地抱着就好。  
枪刃早已记不清上一次拥抱男人是在什么时候了，男人离开后的每一个夜晚，从每一次噩梦中惊醒后发现床上只有他自己时，那种从心底涌出的绝望比彻夜失眠还要让他难受。他下意识摸着身边冰凉的另一半床铺，可那里已经没有了男人的气味。男人离开时就已经带走了所有东西，但枪刃却以为只要继续留在二人共同的家就可以守住男人的一切，到头来不过是把自己封印在痛苦之中而已。  
枪刃感到鼻子一酸。他突然好想回到过去，回到他们没有发生争吵的平淡无奇的日子中去。朴素的一日三餐也好，日复一日的打木桩的声音也好，简明扼要的没有一点情调的对话也好，他都无比怀念。那些日子里他可以笑着亲吻男人，可以和男人手牵着手在无人的夜空下散步。他从来都不需要什么海誓山盟或者浪漫感人的情话，只要一个眼神，一个点头，只要男人还在他身边就好。他的世界早就不能没有男人，失去男人的他简直就像行尸走肉一般失去了灵魂。  
想他，想他。  
想要亲吻他，拥抱他。  
想回到有他的过去。  
好想他……  
枪刃闭上眼睛，眼睛里一片湿润却挤不出半滴泪水。他无奈地叹气，感叹自己也不是当年那个可以买醉可以放肆大哭的青年了。他以为自己会越来越成熟，能够更好地照顾男人，可他们之间出现的却是越来越频繁的争吵，冷战，到最后的动武。生活的压力和情感的压力一天天堆积成助燃剂，而只需要一丁点琐事一样的导火索就能彻底引爆。事到如今枪刃早就不记得当时究竟谁对谁错，也许他们都有过错，然而他们在怒气的蒙蔽下殴打对方弄得头破血流，最终结果便是在长达一个月的冷战后男人先一步离开。  
枪刃又想起男人曾经对他说的“玩枪的人不能动感情”，可是他们俩都在爱情中迷失了自我，丧失了理智，因爱而聚，又因爱而散。  
他睁开眼，那扇碎裂的窗户外面漆黑的夜空已经透出些许光亮，已经到早上了，枪刃看了眼相册，最后一张照片停留在一年前，那天男人心情很好，久违地露出了笑容。从第一张年轻时的男人，到最后一张眼角已经有皱纹的男人，这是枪刃深爱过的，一辈子都忘不了的人。  
回忆结束，枪刃终于可以用尽全部力气把相册合上了。他缓缓站起来揉了揉酸疼的胳膊，不由得感慨几年的日子原来眨眼间就过去了，那些曾经一度相信的长久和永恒，也早已消散在漫长的时光中。  
关灯，锁门。枪刃在阳光升起的时候离开了家。  
他驾驶陆行鸟车沿着小路前往即将搬去的城市，他决定换一个地方重新开始，慢慢走出这段浑浑噩噩的日子。他知道都结束了，该放下了，该学会忘记了，然而他还是不由自主地想起男人的容貌，想起回忆了无数次的点点滴滴。他压低了帽子，好让自己泛着泪光的眼睛不会被路人看到。  
一阵大风吹过，呼啸的风声和此起彼伏的鸟叫声让枪刃感到头晕目眩。他隐约听到有个熟悉的声音在叫他，下意识地回头一看，身后的路上空无一人。


End file.
